Ella
by Yiyika1929
Summary: [Viñeta] Cuatro medita sobre sus sentimientos hacia cierta persona, e intenta no tener una crisis emocional en el proceso. (Fem!Agent 4)


Ella

Disclaimer: La saga de Splatoon, así como todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Nintendo. Únicamente esta historia es de mi autoría.

Nota: La siguiente viñeta contiene Shoujo ai (relaciones románticas entre mujeres o chicas), si este tipo de temática no es de tu agrado, te pido que no continúes la lectura. Sin embargo, si no tienes problema con esto, puedes continuar leyendo con tranquilidad.

Sin más dilatación, aquí está la viñeta.

* * *

___¿Cómo sucedió?___

_¿Cuándo sucedió?_

___¿En qué momento ella cautivo su corazón?___

Cuatro no lo sabía. Ya que, de un momento a otro, solo pudo encontrarse a sí misma sintiendo como sus corazones latían con fuerza cada vez que la veía. Se sentía avergonzada por ello, aunque no conocía el porqué.

_¿Acaso se avergonzaba de lo que sentía o de sus reacciones?_

Era extraño, hasta aterrador. No el sentimiento, sino más bien el riesgo de ser descubierta, pues la joven agente sabía lo astuta que era _ella_, aunque le sorprendía que no lo hubiese descubierto aún.

"_¿Y si ya lo sabe, pero no le interesa?" _Miro al suelo con vergüenza, para luego cubrirse la boca con ambas manos, justo antes de soltar un grito que, aun así, hizo eco en todo Cañón Pulpo. Por suerte, solo Dj Octovius pareció percatarse del ruido, maldiciendo en voz baja, mientras Cuatro solo cubría su rostro teñido de un fuerte tono amarillo.

La inkling sintió sus ojos arder, un par de lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Suspiro, y retiro sus manos de su rostro, para luego abrazarse a sí misma. Una profunda angustia y tristeza invadían su pecho.

_Ella_ no era solo una de las mejores agentes del Comando Branquias, sino también una de las cantantes más amadas de Cromópolis y un haz del cargatintas. Cuatro simplemente no podía comparársele, sentía que no era suficiente para _ella_. Sí, había salvado a Cromópolis y vencido a los octarianos en una ocasión, pero, jamás lo hubiese logrado sin su ayuda en primer lugar.

La joven de tentáculos amarillos creía que era estúpido amarla, que nunca la aceptaría por ser quien era o como era. ¿Quién querría a una simple inkling como ella? Sin verdaderos talentos, con solo la capacidad de hacer bromas que irritaban a todos y combatir hasta el cansancio.

_Ella_ era amada y admirada por muchos otros inklings, más habilidosos e importantes que ella. Cuatro creía que cualquiera de ellos podría hacerla miles veces más feliz, de lo que alguna vez una joven como ella pudiese.

Sollozo en silencio.

¿Por cuánto tiempo podría continuar así? No lo sabía.

Había intentado hablar con otros miembros del comando, en busca de ayuda. Pero el momento siempre era interrumpido de una u otra forma, y cuando no, Cuatro simplemente temía que se burlaran de ella y se acobardaba.

Aun así, era excelente fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Hacia sus misiones con normalidad, combatía con su equipo como siempre, hasta hablaba con _ella _como si nada pasase y siempre tenía esa sonrisa despreocupada pintada en su cara, actuaba como si nada la carcomiese por dentro. Cuando esa cálida sensación, mezclada con la preocupación, la ansiedad, la tristeza y la culpa, no la podía dejar dormir por las noches.

Dudaba que su suposición fuera real. Pero, aun así, existía una ligera posibilidad de que si lo fuera.

_¿Acaso ella estaba fingiendo o todo era producto de la paranoia?_

Cuatro se recostó de costado en el suelo, observando el viento remover las hojas de los pocos árboles que habían en la Base Tentáculo. Era tiempo de irse, su equipo se reuniría pronto para un combate territorial y ella no podía hacerlos esperar.

Se reincorporo lentamente, se limpió los ojos con la manga de su sudadera y suspiro nuevamente. A pasos lentos, se dirigió a la alcantarilla que conducía de regreso al Centro de Cromópolis, su pecho dolía y la sensación de querer romper en llanto prevalecía en su interior, aunque más débil que antes.

Se paró sobre la alcantarilla y miro por última vez el paisaje del lugar, dejando a su mente divagar una vez más, recordando aquel día cuando se conocieron.

Y, por un segundo, pudo verla allí de nuevo.

_Sosteniendo aquella sombrilla que le recordaba a un paratintas, vestida con aquel magnifico kimono negro y verde, sonriéndole con picardía, mientras una suave brisa acariciaba sus cortos tentáculos color nívea y sus resplandecientes ojos dorados brillaban levemente._

Cuatro sonrió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder nuevamente, justo antes de convertirse en calamar y adentrarse en la alcantarilla.

_Su mente repitiendo la misma escena el resto del día, y su corazón clamando por un beso de ella._

* * *

Esta viñeta quedo medio rara, pero, igual me gusto escribirla. Lamento no haber sido muy activa este último tiempo, me he distraído mucho, lo siento.

De cualquier forma, hace tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre Splatoon (ya que estoy algo obsesionada con este juego), y, bueno, al fin lo hice. Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, no sé si sea muy conocida, pero bueno, si a alguien no le gusta, me disculpo. Aunque, me gustó mucho escribir sobre la agente Cuatro. Tal vez escriba algo más de ella o sobre esta pareja o alguna otra que me guste, o inclusive de los agentes por separado.

En fin, actualizare Filial pronto, aunque quizás el segundo capítulo no sea tan largo (por si a alguien le interesa la historia o desea ir a chequear ese fanfic). Me disculpo de nuevo, por no haber hecho casi nada últimamente.

¡Ah!, casi olvido mencionar algo. En el mundo real los calamares y los pulpos tienen tres corazones. Yo tengo la creencia de que los inklings y octolings poseen ese mismo número de corazones, lo cual no sé si sea canon o no, pero me parece apropiado, ya que ellos descienden de verdaderos calamares y pulpos correspondientemente.

Sin nada más que decir, ¡Nos vemos en otra ocasión! ¡Chau!

_-Yiyika1929._


End file.
